With the rapid development of liquid crystal display technology, to provide thinner, narrower frame liquid crystal display device has become the industry development trend. Due to the limitation of the thickness and appearance of the display, if we want to realize the ultra-thin and ultra-narrow frame design, re-positioning of its components to optimize the structure design is needed and to make the structure more compact.
Referring to FIG. 1, the liquid crystal display panel in the conventional technology includes an array substrate 11, a liquid crystal layer 12, and a color filter substrate 13 which are arranged in this order from the top to the bottom. A Gate On Array, GOA technique is usually adopted in the frameless liquid crystal display structure, and the Chip On Film, COF structure 14 of gate on the short side of the array substrate 11 of a liquid crystal display panel is generally omitted, but the COF structure 14 of source on the long side of the array substrate cannot be eliminated. Since the size of the color filter substrate 11 is smaller than that of the array substrate 13, the color filter substrate 13 cannot cover the COF structure 14 of source on the array substrate 11, and an additional shielding structure is required for blocking processing, so that the long side of the liquid crystal display cannot achieve narrow frame design.
If the array substrate 13 is disposed above the color filter substrate 11, the array substrate 11 can completely cover the bended COF structure 14 of source to eliminate the need for an additional shielding structure, thereby further achieving a narrow frame design of the liquid crystal display. However, since a plurality of metal lines is provided on the array substrate, when the array substrate 13 is facing upward and the color filter substrate 11 is facing downward, the metal lines in the array substrate 11 are not shielded by the black matrix on the color filter substrate 13, and the reflection effect of the array substrate is enhanced to lower the contrast of the liquid crystal display. When viewing the liquid crystal display under strong light, it is not possible to see the image with low light, which degrades the quality of the image.